This invention relates to improved devices and methods for training dogs not to bark.
There have in the past been devised dog training collars which have included devices for applying an electrical shock to a dog each time that he barks. These devices have included microphones which pick up the barking sound, and then energize circuitry for producing the electrical shock. However, such collars relying entirely on repeated shocking of the animal have recently fallen into disfavor as inhumane.